What happened to you?
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: Poem fic from Katina, Matt/Mimi fluff


What Happened to You?  
  
KatGrrl  
  
Katchan17@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Digimon or the characters that they own.. In this case Matt and Mimi... but I own the Poem "What happened to you" it's copyright of BrandyKat 1998. You want to use the poem its fine, but give credit where its due please. ~KatGrrl~  
  
  
  
We used to be so close,  
  
And now we are so far apart.  
  
  
  
Matt looked out the window of his car. The rain fell down in light sheets, just enough to get you compleatly damp from the car door to the entrance of the airport.  
  
He had forgotten his umbrella, so he just sighed and took his chances running in the rain to the airport entrance.  
  
He slipped and fell on his butt.  
  
  
  
Our friendship, though strained,  
  
seemed like a work of art.  
  
  
  
Mimi listened to some people behind her. Gawd. They sounded just like the others. From before she had left.  
  
Or maybe that was jst in her mind.  
  
  
  
I can still hear your voice,  
  
it rings inside my heart,  
  
  
  
Matt looked up at a clock and realised he was early. By a bit, at any rate.  
  
HE thought of Mimi, before she left. He brown hair.. and her eyes.. And that weird obsession with pink....  
  
So why when we were together,  
  
we seemed so far apart?  
  
Mimi blew her pink hair from in front of her face with a small puff of breath. She wondered if anyone had missed her while she had been gone? The only one who had really kept in contact with her was MAtt...  
  
What happened to you?  
  
Where did you go from there?  
  
  
  
Somewhere in his mind, he could remember when she had left.  
  
  
  
'I have to go. I want to sing. It's what I love!'  
  
'But why not here Mimi?'  
  
'There is just so much more promise in the United States...'  
  
  
  
Why is it I can still smell,  
  
Your purfume in the air?  
  
Something in her heart told her that she should have never left Tokyo in the first place. She was coming home a failure. Noone in the U.S. was interested in more musical talent, they had enough of that. But she had sold some of her clothing designs.  
  
  
  
And do you think of me,  
  
When I am not there?  
  
Matt thought of her laugh. It had been so irritating. And she was so sheltered! He hadn't wanted her to go but, she had insisted. Had he been feeling these feeling for her then as well and not realised it?  
  
PLease tell me,  
  
Wher did you go from there?  
  
The plane landed. And All Matt could think of was seeing her face again. Running his fingers through her hair.  
  
I can still hear you, still see you,  
  
Still feel you, in my mind.  
  
Mimi looked around. He had promised her that he would be wearing something as close to the old days as possible. A green shirt and jeans.  
  
She looked around, thinking she saw him several times.  
  
  
  
I can hear you whisper my name,  
  
softly time to time.  
  
" Mimi!" Matt looked for her, but did not see her familiar red-brown hair in the crowd. So all he could think of doing was call for her.  
  
But I long for the day,  
  
The time, its real, and not just in my mind...  
  
Mimis head jerked up. Pink hair fell back down her shoulders.  
  
" Matt? Matt!?" she yelled in response.  
  
She looked around but did not see him. So she got up on the nearest chair, and stood on top of it, yelling for him, looking over the crowd for him.  
  
  
  
Someday soon, I hope, you'll return to me.  
  
and I know, when that time comes,  
  
that we'll both see,  
  
Matt blinked and stared t the girl standing up in a chair not far from him.  
  
" Mimi!" he waved his hand up in the air so she could see him.  
  
She jumped out of the chair and ran to him.  
  
  
  
What happened to you and me.  
  
They hugged there in the middle of the crowd, and when they parted, both blushed.  
  
Matt took a strang of Mimis hair in his fingers, " This?" he looked at her questionably.  
  
" Hey. It works. And I like pink." she shrugged smiling.  
  
There was that damn obsession with pink again? Would she ever get over that?  
  
But at that moment, Matt didnt care what coloer her hair was, she was there. Really in his arms, for the first time in a very long time. To long as a matter of fact.  
  
" So what happened to you?" he asked, as they walked out to his car.  
  
" Well.. what happened to you?"  
  
  
  
A/N: EW. Short, stupid, fluffy, boring ficcy with no real end. Bad? Yes, I think so. And the poem is old and needs work. ALOT of it. I'm just no good with romances.  
  
Anyhow, please review. ~Katgrrl~ 


End file.
